The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia plant, botanically known as Dahlia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Karma Fiesta’.
The new Dahlia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lisse, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new cut flower Dahlia cultivars that have a freely flowering habit, decorative inflorescence form, attractive ray floret coloration and good postproduction longevity.
The new Dahlia plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Lisse, The Netherlands during the summer of 2003 of a proprietary seedling selection of Dahlia hybrida identified as code number VD4-76, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Dahlia hybrida ‘Karma Irene’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,406, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Dahlia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Lisse, The Netherlands during the summer of 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dahlia by cuttings since the spring of 2007 in a controlled greenhouse environment in Lisse, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Dahlia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.